


Stranded

by HannahM147



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Camping, F/F, Pitching a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahM147/pseuds/HannahM147
Summary: Voyager's crew gets stranded and they have to use tents as a shelter





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in this fandom and second fanfiction ever, so bear with me. Also, English isn't my native language, so feel free to correct me if I make any mistakes. Please leave a comment.

‘Great, just great.’ Captain Janeway thought to herself as she took in the surroundings of the planet. “Captain? What are your next orders?” Janeway turned to look at her second in command and studied his face for a moment before answering. “Now we must get ready for nightfall. it’ll be here in a few hours. There don’t seem to be any caves around here, so we must use our tents.” She spoke gravely.  
Chakotay did some quick calculations and came to a conclusion. “But captain, there are only 73 tents, and 146 crewmembers. How do you propose we find someone to share our tents with?” He asked tentatively. “We’ll allow the crew to work that out for themselves. They should be comfortable with the person they share their tent with.” She answered. She turned to address the crew. “Everyone. I am sorry to inform you that we can’t access Voyager right now. We will have to use the tents. Furthermore we’ll all have to share a tent with someone else. You are free to decide on who your tent partner is going to be. You will put up your tent together.” Some murmuring arose in the group.

Fifteen minutes later, almost everyone had found a partner to share their tent with. Harry with Tom, Neelix with Kes, and Chakotay with Tuvok. The captain however, didn’t have a partner yet.  
From the corner of her eye she saw that her chief engineer seemed to stand alone as well. She then noticed B’elanna was looking at her and a moment later walking towards her. “Captain, I don’t mean to be out of line, but I was wondering, do you have a partner to share your tent with yet?” She asked. “No, I don’t.” She answered, guessing what lieutenant Torres’ next question was going to be. “Well, not to be disrespectful by suggesting this, but how about we share a tent?” B’elanna asked boldly. Kathryn smiled her famous half-smile. “I would like that.” She answered.

Another five minutes later B’elanna and Kathryn were trying to put up their tent. “No captain, that pole isn’t supposed to go there.” B’elanna grunted, trying to hold the heavy canvas up. “Yes it is lieutenant.” The captain answered. “I’m telling you it isn’t!” B’elanna argued. “Take a look at it, it’s too short to go in the middle.” Kathryn looked at the bottom of the pole and answered “But the bottom of the pole has a foot, which indicates it should go in the middle.” She retorted. With a groan, B’elanna dropped the canvas and walked over to her senior officer. “Look captain, this one is supposed to go in the middle. The one you’re holding is for the sides.” She explained. “Oh, you’re right.” Kathryn had the decency to look a bit sheepish as she admitted her mistake. “I have never had to pitch up a tent like this one before.” She offered. B’elanna smiled. “Don’t worry captain, I’ll help you through it.” she said. “Here, let’s start with the middle pole, I’ll hold up the canvas while you put the pole in its place, okay?” Kathryn nodded and they set to work.

By nightfall everyone had their tents ready. The captain and the chief engineer were in their tent, talking about the ship. “How do you propose we get her back to life again lieutenant?” Kathryn enquired. “Well, the dilithium supply appears to be cut off for some reason, but I won’t be able to get a clear answer until we get life support back online so I can take a look.” B’elanna answered.  
They heard laughter from the few people who decided to stand watch. “You’re closer to the crew than I am, how do you think they’re handling this?” the captain asked. B’elanna thought for a moment. “I think they’re handling this just fine. They’re sharing their tent with someone they like, and we still have the ship and there are no threats that we know of on this planet.”  
“You know captain, there are rumours going around about you and commander Chakotay.” B’elanna said, curious how her captain would react. “Call me Kathryn please, we’re off duty and don’t need these formalities right now. About those rumours, they’re creative, but not true.” Kathryn answered. “Kathryn… okay.” B’elanna tried the name, and liked the way it sounded. “You know, before we got stranded here in the Delta quadrant, I was engaged to a man named Mark. I loved him, but with each passing day, I start to miss him less and less.” Kathryn told her suddenly.

They heard Harry and Tom walking past, talking. “So, how are things between you and mister Paris?” Kathryn asked, genuinely curious. “They’re okay, it was a bit awkward for a while but we got over it and we’re back to being good friends again.” Kathryn smiled. “I take it must have been a bit of a shock for you to find out he liked you, wasn’t it?” “Yes, it was. I had no idea he liked me like that, and felt a bit guilty for rejecting him after I saw his heartbroken expression.” B’elanna admitted.  
“May I ask why you rejected him?” The captain asked. “There… is someone else… I know they don’t like me back, that would be almost impossible, but I can’t be with someone I don’t love.” Kathryn nodded understandingly. “May I ask who this mystery person is?” she asked. “Errrr…. Well, you know them very well.” B’elanna answered, and flushed a bit red.  
“Chakotay?” Kathryn asked incredulous. “What? No!” B’elanna answered, disgusted. “He’s like an older brother to me.” “Tuvok? You can’t be seriously thinking about Tuvok.” “Nope, not Tuvok.” “Ensign Kim?” “Not Harry either.” “then I give up.” Kathryn said.  
“The mystery person, is, well, it’s you Kathryn…” B’elanna was flushed a deep red and refused to look Kathryn in the eye. Suddenly, she felt a hand under her chin and lifted her head. “Oh B’elanna, why didn’t you tell me?” Kathryn asked with a husky voice. “I love you too, I have felt like this for a while now.” She started to lean in, and as their lips were just inches apart, she whispered “Are you sure you want this?” B’elanna didn’t respond and just closed the distance between them. They shared a short but sweet kiss.  
“We should probably get some rest.” Kathryn said. “Yeah, you’re right.” B’elanna answered. They laid down and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment!


End file.
